The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘B.10.082’.
The new Campanula cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gert Jensen, in Marslev, Denmark.
The new Campanula originated from a selfing cross made in 2010 by the Inventor between plants of the Campanula portenschlagiana Schult. variety ‘B.09.01’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,876). The Inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in 2011 on the basis of its compact, upright growth, with low need for retardation and fungicides and distinctive flowering habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings in Marslev, Denmark has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.